1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to CuO nanostructures, and particularly to a method for producing water dispersible CuO nanostructures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copper oxide (CuO) is a widely-used, environmentally friendly, and nontoxic material. Copper is an abundant metal. CuO is one of the earliest semiconductor materials investigated for solar cells in the early 1900's before silicon cells became widespread. It is a p-type semiconductor, having monoclinic structure. The energy band gap of CuO ranges between 1.2-1.9 eV and a number of fascinating properties are exhibited by nanostructural CuO. Therefore, it is a promising material in applications including photo-electrochemical materials, high Tc superconductors, lithium ion electrode, gas sensors, biosensors, solar cells, field emission emitters, catalysts, antibacterial agents, etc.
Nanocrystalline CuO have been prepared using various methods, such as sol-gel method, one-step solid state reaction method, electrochemical method, and thermal decomposition of precursors. CuO nanoparticles prepared using these methods are not easily dispersible in water. There are various applications where water soluble good dispersion of CuO is required.
Thus, a method for producing water dispersible CuO nanostructures solving the aforementioned problems is desired.